Pulp molding containers include industrial pulp molding containers and food pulp molding containers.
The current structure of the pulp molding container is that: its upper end has a conical container with an open end and wall thickness of the conical container are the same. When at least two conical containers are overlapped or nested with each other and then the conical containers are separated one by one, it takes a lot of effort to be able to detach the two upper and lower adjacent conical containers, that is, it is difficult to separate the existing pulp molding container after being stacked.
In order to solve the above technical problems, many inventors have designed a structure in which a convex rib is provided at the open end of a conical container or a convex rib is provided at the bottom of the conical container, which reduces the difficulty of separation to a certain extent. However, the above problems of the prior art still fail to be completely solved.
Secondly, the Chinese patent application discloses a coffee cup cover made of pulp molding process [Application No.: 201120261714.X], which comprises a top wall of the cup cover and a surrounding wall connected with the top wall, wherein the bottom surface of the top wall of the cup cover is provided with a convex ring which is protruding downwards and can abut the inner sidewall of the coffee cup, the inner sidewall of the cup cover's surrounding wall is provided with an annular convex portion which is protruding inwards and can abut the outer sidewall of the coffee cup. A space is formed between the convex ring and annular convex portion for clamping the wall of the coffee cup. The coffee cup cover can prevent the user from squeezing the coffee cup lid excessively, which results in the deformation of the coffee cup cover and the coffee cup body to overflow the coffee and burn the user. When the user drinks coffee, the user can direct the mouth to the liquid outlet to enjoy coffee. It is more safe, convenient and practical as well as avoids coffee leakage during the process of drinking.
Although the above solution has many advantages, the above solution still fails to completely solve the above technical problems. Therefore, it is desired to develop a pulp container capable of solving the above technical problems.